Adventures of John: Twist in Time
by John The Adventurer
Summary: After the birth of our twins, Zane and Alana, Elsa and I thought(hoped) that we would have some time to ourselves. Time was an interesting choice of words, as little over a week later I was sent spiraling through time and space and to alternate universes, courtesy of an immortal former Time Agent from another reality. But what I saw on this adventure was the interesting part.
1. Introduction

Adventures of John: Twist in Time

Introduction

My name is John the Adventurer. Not really. But in order to protect my identity, I usually refer to myself as such. Our world, our reality, is not the only one there is. There are an infinite number of planes of existence beyond our own, realms of myth and magic filled with all manner of beasts and creatures. There are those among us, ordinary people in all other aspects, that have a connection to one or more of these worlds. Their connection to these worlds can often give them abilities beyond those of other men, or even provide passage to these worlds. Many of these gifted individuals are unaware of their abilities.

I am one of these people, except I am aware of my gifts, and I am not merely connected to one realm, but to all of them. Because of this, I can see and speak with creatures from these realms, as well as separate my spirit from my body and use it to travel to these realms. When I am in these other worlds I can use the magic inherit in these worlds to do anything I can dream of. These are the tales of my journeys through the magical realms. These are the Adventures of John. Why am I posting my tales on a fan fiction site, you ask? Well, you wouldn't believe the people I've met.

. . . . .

It's been a little over a week now since my twins, Zane and Alana, were born. Elsa and I have been enjoying our newfound parenthood, though the whole "crying during the night" thing is incredibly annoying. They haven't shown any powers as of yet, but I think they are just waiting. Sometimes, before they fall asleep, I see a flash of light in their eyes, the same light I see in my eyes when I look in the mirror, the same light I see in my wife's eyes when I look into them. Those kids of mine most certainly have magic. With the parents they have, how couldn't they?

For those of you who are new to the stories, I am sick and tired of doing this whole summary thing before each story, so I'll make this quick. If you want to know more you can always read the other stories in the series. I am married to Queen Elsa of Arendelle. I travel between what I like to think about as the Disney universe, though not everything there is exactly like Disney makes it out to be, and our universe. Elsa and I first met during an accidental adventure, and after a long series of unfortunate happenings, including being forced apart and the universe nearly ending several times, we finally came back together and got married, and now have two infant children.

I have friends, allies, enemies, and acquaintances across the magical realms and various universes, from the Doctor, who has helped me on numerous occasions, to the Mad Hatter, who is actually really cool and has a magic hat. There is also the Wicked Witch of the West, whose real name is Elphaba, but she doesn't like me much. I've also met Peter Pan, who is actually a deranged psychopath. My adventures have ranged from traveling through the Void and stopping alien invasions, but if you want to know more you will have to read the rest of my stories. Now that I've gotten all of that out of the way, it is time for the story to begin.


	2. Chapter 1: The Ringbearer

Adventures of John: Twist in Time

Chapter 1: The Ring Bearer

Things have been pretty quiet in Arendelle. Hans is still on the lamb, but at this point I think that a lot of people are starting to agree with me that he won't be found. Zane and Alana are a true delight, the two most beautiful babies I have ever seen. Our friends from Corona came for a visit, little Dawn squealing in laughter as she saw the two newest royals. Rapunzel and Eugene still worry about what they are going to do with their youngest child's magical hair, but they have decided, with a little help from Elsa and I, to wait until Dawn is old enough to make the decision for herself whether or not she wants to keep the hair. We are still getting letters from various kingdoms, asking about betrothals, but we have turned them all down. If our children are going to marry anyone, it will be for love.

In the ordinary world things are going… well, it's actually really boring over here in our universe. No alien invasions, no world-consuming horrors, just school, tests, and homework. Endless homework. I am really sick of the homework. Every time things quiet down I am content for a while, but it never takes long before I start going a bit stir crazy. I've gotten **far** too used to this whole "mortal danger" thing. Luckily I didn't get too crazy before the next adventure was thrown on me rather unexpectedly.

. . . . .

School was just ending for the day, and I was sick of it. Mondays are the worst. I was ready to flop down into my bed and fall asleep until Friday, but of course that wasn't going to happen. I was probably going to end up eating an apple while I played one of the old computer games I had found hiding around the house. But before I could do that, something strange happened. Preoccupied as I was, I didn't see the object until I stepped on it. Looking down, I saw a large strip of leather with smaller strips coming off of it. Picking it up, I examined it to find that it was something that you would strap to your wrist, much like a watch, except there was no clock, only a large piece of leather covering a metal contraption with several buttons.

I opened to leather case to get a closer look at what was inside and a note fell out. I picked up the note, which was written on old, yellowed paper. "Hold on tight," it read. "No, seriously, hold on," it continued. It was signed simply "Jack." This wasn't anything Frosty Boy would have sent me, so was it from my old first mate over in the Void? And what did I need to hold on to?

I was suddenly jerked off my feet, holding on to the device as hard as I could as it sent my flying. For a moment I thought I could see myself falling through a vortex of blue energy, and then it was gone and I fell onto the ground, grass and dirt filling my mouth.

. . . . .

I spat the soil out of my mouth, pulling myself to my feet. I found myself in the middle of a forest, gnarled old trees all around me. Wiping myself off as best I could I trudged through the forest until I finally came to a road. Well, road is a generous term. It was a dirt path that made its winding way through the forest, but it was much wider than most such paths, so I suppose one could call it a road if they wanted to, though it would be a bit of a stretch. I began to walk up the path, hoping to find civilization sooner or later. I strapped the thing to my wrist, looking at it intently. There was only one thing I knew of that looked like this and could teleport someone. This was a vortex manipulator, a particularly uncomfortable form of portable time travel, which led me to a guess as to the "Jack" that left it for me. But why give me his vortex manipulator, and where had it sent me?

The sun set as I walked, continuing down the road. Suddenly I heard the sound of running feet, and before I could move out of the way a quartet of sprinting midgets ran straight into me, knocking my legs out from under me and sending the five of us sprawling to the ground.

"We're so sorry sir!" one of them exclaimed, picking up his pots and pans which had fallen out of his over-stuffed pack. "We really must be off!"

I stared in shock as I saw who was speaking. The first thing I noticed were their feet, which were covered in thick, curly dark hair. The one with the frying pans was fat and had a head of curly sandy-colored hair. "Samwise Gamgee?" I asked. _That means…_ Turning around I saw the fourth member of the party, completely ignoring the pair of mushroom-hording jokers that were next to him. "Frodo Baggins," I muttered. "It is truly an honor to meet you."

"Who are you?" he asked, pulling himself to his feet. "Your clothing is… strange."

"Yes, I suppose it is," I replied with a chuckle as I stood up, brushing myself off. I snapped my fingers and my modern clothes were replaced by leather and chain mail armor, much more subtle than my usual red and gold. "Better?"

"Are you a wizard?" he asked in wonder.

"Or an elf?" Sam added.

"I am not an elf," I told him. "I suppose that wizard would be an accurate term for what I am, though I am very different from your grey-robed friend Gandalf. I do, however, know about your ring, and the danger it carries with it."

"Would you take it?" he asked, pulling out his necklace, and the ring which dangled from it. Now, it is every nerd's dream to hold the One Ring, but looking at it, I felt more than simply the desire of a nerd to hold an item from his favored fandom. As I stared at it, I could feel it pulling at me, at my very soul. I saw what I could do if I possessed the ring. I could bring magic back to earth and still keep it safe from the creatures of magic. I could create a permanent portal connecting Earth with Arendelle, allowing me to be with Elsa my whole life, and not just half of it. I could take control of the governments of the world from idiots like Barack Obama and dictators like Kim Jun Un, creating a better world where education is quality and everyone is safe while maintaining their freedoms. I could stop the senseless war between Order and Chaos and ensure both security and freedom for the entirety of the universe.

I jerked my hand back, suddenly realizing that I had begun to reach for the ring. I closed my hand into a fist, breathing deeply as I did so. The allure of the ring was greater than I had imagined. Frodo didn't realize how lucky he was to be a simple hobbit. The ring gave him no power other than the ability to turn invisible. The One Ring increases the power you already have. If I were to have the ring and all the power it could give me, I could literally make all my dreams become reality. The cost however… I couldn't even imagine the true horror of the cost. I stepped back, shaking my head.

"This is your burden to bear," I told him. "And so you must bear it until the end." Suddenly there was the sound of hoof beats and I realized what point in time this was. These four hobbits were on their way to Buckland, running from the Black Riders. Not only that, but I was disrupted the timeline. I had somehow ended up in the past of Middle Earth and could have changed the outcome of the War of the Ring. "I have to fix this," I muttered.

I sent a burst of energy into the woods, sending trees falling to the ground until the path was completely blocked and anyone that wanted to go past would have to trudge around through the woodland shrubbery. Then I grabbed each of the hobbit's heads in turn, erasing their memories of our encounter. Finally I vanished into the woods and the hobbits continued on, oblivious of my tampering or of the fallen trees in the forest behind them. I felt a chill come over me as there was the noise of a horse's shrieking neigh. Looking back I saw the Ringwraiths, the Nazgul, riding on their black steeds. I could feel their rage as this obstacle in their way, but they did not sense my presence.

They began to make their way around the roadblock, and I prayed that I had slowed them down enough to give the hobbits enough time to make it to the Buckleberry Ferry, but before I finished the prayer I felt the sucking feeling again, and the vortex manipulator on my wrist sent me through space and time yet again, the destination as mysterious as the reason I had the device in the first place.


	3. Chapter 2: Attack of the Clones

Adventures of John: Twist in Time

Chapter 2: Attack of the Clones…

Totally Not Stealing the Title of a Major Motion Picture. Definitely.

I suddenly found myself in the middle of a war-torn battlefield. Smoke and dust filled the air as silhouettes ran through the sandy landscape, what looked like laser beams blasting through the dust cloud. I immediately surrounded myself in a force field to protect myself, and then turned invisible in order to remove myself as a target. I tried to find my bearings, but the dust cloud combined with the smoke was too much for me to make much of anything out. I leapt into the air, changing from the leather and chainmail outfit into my usual golden armor and crimson cloak, using the cloak like a pair of wings to keep me aloft.

Looking down, I saw that I had arrived in the middle of a siege, with a robotic army defending a peculiar-looking city while armored soldiers stormed it with the aid of what appeared to be massive walking tanks and various spacecraft. After a moment of shock I realized just what it was I was seeing. That was apparently a day for some fan service from the multiverse, with me as the fan, because I was standing in the middle of a battle between the clone army of the Republic against the droid armies of the Separatists. I landed on an outcropping of rock, watching as the battle unfolded. The AT-TE's, massive walkers with immense blaster turrets, were firing upon the city as star fighters dropped bombs and launched proton torpedoes from above and countless clone troopers charged towards the city.

I heard footsteps and looked down to see a trio of clones, one with yellow markings and two with red, along with a man in the robes of the Jedi Order. "Maintain the attack," the bearded figure told the others. "We mustn't let the Separatists gain the advantage. We have to liberate the city. Once we do we can access the underground labs and retrieve anything the Separatists may have stolen." He suddenly stopped, as if he could feel me watching him. He then looked up directly at me, his eyes deathly serious. "I know you are up there," he stated, not even raising his voice. "I can sense your presence, your power. You are strong in the Force, whoever you are. Are you friend or foe?"

"Neither, Master Kenobi," I told him as I materialized behind him. "I am simply a passerby here. A tourist if you will."

"This isn't exactly the safest tourist spot," he replied, turning to face me.

"The dangerous ones are always the most fun," I responded. "It is truly an honor to meet you Obi-wan. I have… heard of your many exploits."

"Then it would appear we are at a disadvantage," he stated, "for I do not know your name."

"My name is not important," I told him. "I will probably not be here much longer any ways. I don't entirely have control of-" I sensed something at the same time as Obi-wan did and we both looked up to see one of the Republic ships, heavily damaged, right about to crash into us. "Waffles!" I cursed, grabbing Obi-wan and his clone friends before vanishing.

We reappeared several hundred meters away as the ship slowed to a stop. "How did you do that?" Obi-wan asked in shock. "I've never seen a Jedi do anything like that!"

"It's all in the wrist," I joked. "I should probably get out of here. I could vanish at any time. Right now, for instance." With that I vanished, reappearing several miles above the city, watching the rest of it from the sky as I contemplated my situation. As far as I was aware, the Lord of the Rings and Star Wars were not real events, not in our universe at any rate. That meant that the vortex manipulator had taken me not just to another time, but another universe as well. Vortex manipulators aren't supposed to be able to do that. Then again, neither is the TARDIS, and the Doctor somehow manages it on rare occasions without completely destroying that machine of his.

Then there was the question of that ship that nearly killed our good friend Master Kenobi. He died fighting Vader in episode four, so him getting killed during the Clone Wars made no sense. Could my coming here have already altered the course of history in some fundamental way? Or where my actions here already part of the established timeline? Why does time travel have to be so complicated? The Doctor once said that the paradoxes usually work themselves out, but at that moment I wasn't sure how all this could work itself out.

Later, when the battle was nearly over, I walked into the city, kicking around busted droids as I did so. I was so consumed by my thoughts that I didn't notice the massive piece of rubble that was faking towards me from above. I looked up to see it within inches of my face and I instinctively cringed away, only to see that it had not moved from that spot. I looked around and saw Obi-wan Kenobi holding his hands out in front of him towards me, straining visibly against the air, beads of sweat beginning to drip down his face. I teleported away just as he lost his hold on the rubble,

"Thanks for the assist," I told him as I reappeared next to him. "That was pretty amazing stuff right there. Very few Jedi I've seen can do that. Most of them get killed off by simple storm troopers."

"What?"

"Nothing!" I exclaimed, cursing myself inwardly for letting that slip out. "Nothing. I didn't say anything about storm troopers or an empire or Anakin-" but before I could say anything stupid I was gone, taking away by the vortex manipulator on my wrist.


	4. Chapter 3: Hat Tricks

Adventures of John: Twist in Time

Chapter 3: Hat Tricks

I appeared in the middle of a town in the depth of night. Luckily for me there was no one out on the street to see me other than an old drunkard who fell over when he witnessed my sudden appearance. The town was a run-down place, little more than a shantytown really. The buildings were of old rotten wood, leaning precariously and creaking in the wind. Other than the drunkard there was no sign of life in this town. Well, there was one sign. The only building with light pouring from it was what I assumed was the local tavern, drunken shouts and raucous laughter bursting out of the windows.

I walked into the building, dulling the color of my cloak to a dark burgundy and my armor to a simple steel. When I walked in the tavern went silent, only to return to its former chaos as I sat down. "What can I get you sir?" a serving wench asked me as she walked up. And no, I'm not being rude, that was the name of her profession. From what I could see, from the clothing to the uneducated way most of the people spoke, I was smack-dab in the middle of the Dark Ages, or at least a universe far less advanced than ours.

"No thank you," I replied. "I'm fine, thanks."

In the opposite corner I saw a group of six men playing some sort of card game. While I know little-to-nothing about card games, it was obvious who was winning. A roguish young man in a dark long coat sat casually in his seat, a large, strangely familiar top hat sitting haphazardly on his head. He spoke with a confident air, taking all the money the other players threw at him. "Well this was fun," the man told them, standing up with his winnings in hand, "but I really must be going now. So many people to meet and places to be. I promise your money is in good hands." He walked out, but after a moment of quite conversation the group of men he had been playing with followed him, a deadly glint in their eyes.

I vanished, becoming invisible as I followed the men into the alley outside. They quietly surrounded the man in the hat, who smiled at them casually. "What can I do for you kind sirs?" he asked. "Would you like a chance to win your earnings back?"

"I think we'll just **take** them back," one of the men replied, brandishing a deadly-looking dagger.

"Then I'm terribly sorry," the man replied, "but I cannot let that happen. Also, this is going to hurt." He suddenly flipped back, kicking the man in the jaw and sending him flying into his fellows. They charged and the man threw off his hat, putting it firmly on the foremost man's head, but instead of stopping it continued until the hat hit the ground and the attacker had vanished. The hat man then threw his hat like a Frisbee, hitting the remaining three men in the face before it returned to his hands. He then planted his feet firmly and held the hat out in front of him, a dozen smaller hats shooting out at one of the men, hitting him in the face repeatedly until he fell to the ground unconscious. The last man charged, only to be roundhouse kicked through a pair of wooden doors into a nearby stable.

"You're mad!" the man who had been kicked in the jaw shout, scrambling to his feet. "You're mad!" Those words made me realize something. I had seen this fighting style and magic once before, and there was only one being I had ever encountered that used it.

"Hatter?" I asked in shock, becoming visible again. This young rogue looked nothing like the old madman I knew, but he was unmistakably the same man.

"Hatter?" the man asked, dusting off his hat. "I'm afraid you must be mistaken. I don't make hats, I simply wear this very special one." He walked over and offered his hand. "The name's Hatta," he told me. "Jefferson Hatta."

"I came out here to keep these guys from killing you," I told him. "But I guess you didn't need my help after all."

"And from the way you materialized over there I'm going to guess I'm not the only one here with some tricks up his sleeve." His hat suddenly jerked and he had to grab it to make sure it didn't fly away. "Sorry about that," he said. "Forgot to deal with this one." He held his hat out and smacked the top firmly, the man he had previously placed inside falling to the ground. He tried to get up but a quick kick the head solved that. "There. All assailants dealt with. Now, maybe you could pull that hood of yours back so I can see that face of yours."

I laughed as I realized that my hood was still up and concealing my features. "Sorry about that," I told him. "But I'm afraid I can't. I'm time traveling you see, and we've met before. Or I suppose I should say that we will meet. I can't let you know anything about your future."

"Well, I know I'll meet a time traveler," he countered. "But whatever. You don't want to mess up the timeline or whatever. I get that. Well, I can't stick around here. This hat can do a lot more than what you've seen so far. Then again, if you really know me in the future than you should already know that." He flipped the hat and the smaller hats flew back into it. "See you sometime in the future," he told me. "I'm heading off to a new realm I heard about. It's supposed to be a pretty wondrous place."

"What is it called?" I asked, dreading the answer that I knew would come.

"Wonderland." With that he spun his hat and threw it to the ground, a swirling portal opening up. He jumped in and vanished, taking his hat with him.

I waited for the vortex manipulator to take me away then, but after several minutes still nothing had happened. I walked back into the tavern, sitting at the same table as I had before. What was I supposed to do while I waited for the stupid machine to work again? Had Jack programed the thing to take me to all of these places, or was the stupid thing just busted? The serving girl came up to me again, but before she could ask me what I wanted to drink I vanished, taken away into the Time Vortex.


	5. Chapter 4: Defying Gravity

Adventures of John: Twist in Time

Chapter 4: Defying Gravity

I appeared in the middle of a bustling city full of lights and people and the oddest clothes I had ever seen. And yet somehow, it all seemed very familiar, as if I had seen it all before. Looking up I realized why. The buildings were massive, with spires and towers reaching up into the sky. Buildings that were a unique shade of green.

"The Emerald City," I muttered. "Well, it certainly looks less damaged than the last time I saw it. I wonder when I am." I wandered around, changing my clothes to their more usual color. While no one around wore armor, the people here were no strangers to flamboyantly colored clothing. My red and gold would actually blend in rather nicely around here.

"We're actually here!" an annoyingly perky voice exclaimed from behind me. I turned around to see a young blonde in a pink and white dress, probably in her early twenties, alongside a girl of a similar age wearing reading glasses, a long black dress, and an equally long black pointed hat. You've probably already guessed this part, but her skin was a deep shade of green. "We're actually here Elphie, we're in the Emerald City! Isn't it wonderful?"

"It is," Elphaba admitted, smiling slightly. "It really is wonderful." A group of performers marched by, banging instruments together and singing.

_"__One short day, in the Emerald City…"_

"Oh Elphie, I love this song!" Glinda exclaimed. "Sing it with me!"

"I really don't sing," Elphaba muttered shyly, tucking her long black hair behind her ear. "Besides Glinda, we're not hear for the music. We have to see the Wizard. Something bad is happening in Oz."

"Alright, alright," Glinda sighed. "Let's go. What do you think he's like?"

"I think he is going to be wonderful," Elphaba answered. "Just like all the stories we've heard about him." They walked off and I followed, shocked at what I was seeing. This was the time when Elphaba and Glinda were still young and happy, before all the crap happened that would lead to Elphaba becoming the most hated person in Oz, the Wicked Witch of the West and faking her own death so that she could finally live in peace. Before Glinda was "Glinda the Good" and before the man who called himself "the Wizard" left Oz for good.

. . . . .

The two of them were admitted into the Wizard's palace by his guards while I followed invisibly behind. I'm fairly certain Elphaba could sense my presence, what with her constantly looking over her shoulder in my general direction as if looking for something, but her powers must not have been developed enough at this time to do more than know something was there.

"What are you looking at Elphie?" Glinda asked as we entered the throne room, completely oblivious to my existence.

"It's nothing," Elphaba replied. "I just get the feeling someone is watching us."

**"****WELCOME!"** a voice exclaimed, a face appearing in a haze off fire and smoke. **"WHO COMES BEFORE OZ, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL?" **

"My name is Elphaba sir," she responded hesitantly. "This is Glinda. We came here because we need your help."

"Elphaba?" a much more regular-sounding voice asked from behind the special effects. There was a clank of metal against metal, followed some rustling of curtains as a man came out from behind a false wall, covered in soot. He wore a smock, leather gloves, and a pair of large goggles. He was somewhat overweight and had a shock of white hair, which had been stained a dark grey by the soot. He removed the goggles and grinned broadly, white teeth standing out in his soot-stained face. "Sorry about the display, my dear. The common folk do love a show. I've heard a lot about you, my dear." He held out his hand to shake and then seemed to realize the state of his clothes. "Sorry about that, let me get into something nicer."

He went behind the curtains and came out a minute later soot-free, wearing an expensive suit and trench coat, a top hat on his head and a jeweled cane in his hand. "That's better!" he proclaimed. "Now, it is good to finally meet you dear Elphaba. Madame Morrible has told me quite a lot about you."

"Indeed I have," the old lady agreed, walking in with one of her extravagant dresses on, too much makeup on her aged and wrinkled face. "After seeing your fine gifts for myself, I simply had to tell the Wizard. I did promise I would."

"And I was truly impressed when I heard what you can do," the Wizard added. "Never has there been someone in Oz with your powers."

"But you-" Glinda protested before being cut off.

"I am merely a man of the mind," the Wizard told them. "I work with steam and metal and clockwork. Machines are my area of expertise. Magic has always been a mystery to me, despite what my name might suggest. You, on the other hand, Elphaba, are a natural with magic. Glinda too, I suppose."

"Please, Mr. Wizard," Elphaba begged, "we need your help. Something terrible is happening in Oz."

"Of course I'll help you!" the Wizard laughed, gripping her shoulders. "I want you to rise to greatness! I believe everyone deserves a chance to fly. But I'm going to need your help with something first." A monkey in what looked like a bellhop outfit came out of the curtains. "This is Chistery," the Wizard told her. "I found him as an infant and raised him. He has always looked out the window, drearily watching the birds fly by. He has been such a great help all these years, and everything I try to do has failed to cheer him up. I want him to be able to live his dream to fly."

"But how could I help?" Elphaba asked.

"Elphaba!" Madame Morrible laughed. "Your powers are beyond anything we've ever seen before! I am powerful myself, but I my power is nowhere near yours."

"Just use your magic," the Wizard told her. "Use my mind to channel the spell. I'll imagine it, and you're magic will do the rest."

"Are you sure about this?" Elphaba asked hesitantly.

"Of course we are," Madame Morrible replied. "Just please do it dear." Elphaba took off her glasses and concentrated, green energy beginning to pour off of her. The monkey screamed in pain and she stopped, a horrified look on her face.

"What's happening?!" she questioned in horror as the monkey writhed on the ground.

"The spell is working," Morrible answered, an evil smile on her face. Chistery wriggled on the ground, his coat tearing. A pair of wings sprouted out of his back, growing until they were larger than he was. "It's beautiful," Morrible whispered.

"Fantastically done, Elphaba!" the Wizard exclaimed, looking over their handiwork. "We make a fine team, don't you think?"

"You've hurt him!" Elphaba exclaimed. "He's in pain!"

"Actually," the Wizard corrected. "You did this. And he wasn't the only one." The back curtain opened, revealing hundreds of monkeys, all of which now had wings sprouting from their backs. "They will make the perfect spies. Now they can bring me information from everywhere in Oz, information that my soldiers can use to end any rebellion."

"You're torturing them!" Elphaba cried. "They're screaming! Don't you hear them?"

"Don't you understand, Elphaba?" the Wizard asked. "This is only the beginning! With your powers and my mind, there is nothing we cannot accomplish! Your friend Glinda hear can help too. I'm sure with our teaching she will become a powerful sorceress herself."

"I can't be a part of this!" Elphaba exclaimed angrily, green lightning crackling from her fingers. **"I WON'T!" **There was an explosion of green energy and everyone else in the room, myself included, were thrown off their feet. Elphaba ran and Glinda hurried after her.

. . . . .

"Elphie!" Glinda exclaimed. "What are you doing?! We were just with the Wizard! It's everything we've ever wanted! Everything **you've** ever wanted!"

"How could you side with him?!" Elphaba exclaimed. "Don't you see what he is doing? What he was saying? **HE **is the one who has been doing this! He and his goons have been ruining Oz! We can't stand with him on that!"

"Please Elphaba!"

"No!" The sound of stomping booted feet rang through the halls. "I'm leaving. They will turn me into a pariah for this, I know that. But I cannot do what the Wizard wants me to do. All of Oz can believe I am a monster, I don't care, but I can't let myself actually become one."

"So how are you going to get out?" Glinda asked in anger. "Don't you hear those guards?"

"I'll fly," Elphaba answered. She threw off her glasses and concentrated. Green lightning crackled around her, but when it faded nothing had happened.

"No wings," Glinda stated. "It didn't work. Please stay, just too keep things from getting too bad." A nearby broom began to float into the air, green energy swirling around it.

"I can't," Elphaba told her. "I can't stay here. I can tell you don't want to go, so I'm not going to ask."

"What's going on?" a voice asked. Walking down the stairs was the young Princess Ozma, barely over seven at this point. She stared confused at the two of them, eyes open in shock and a tinge of fear.

"What about her?" Glinda asked. "Who is going to make sure the Wizard doesn't corrupt her? You have to stay, at least to try to control the Wizard, keep him from doing even worse than he already has."

Elphaba smiled sadly. "You are going to have to do that, Glinda. You've always been the popular one, the one that everyone likes and trusts. You can use that. But me? Just look at me. I'm easy to hate, easy to fear. I have to become the enemy. You can work on the inside, but I can't do that. I have to fight him on the front lines."

"I hope you're happy, now that you are choosing this," Glinda told her.

"You too," Elphaba sighed. Guards suddenly filled the room, pointing their spears at her. With a wave of her hand the room was suddenly filled with chocking green smoke. When it cleared the guards found her above them, riding the flying broom. "So if you care to find me, look to the Western sky!" she exclaimed. "Because now I am defying gravity, and no one in all of Oz, no Wizard that there is or was, is ever going to bring me down!" With what sounded an awful lot like a cackle she shot off into the sky, vanishing from sight.

I watched as the guards ran about in shock and confusion. When the Wizard arrived, Glinda acted shocked and horrified by Elphaba's actions. The Wizard knew that he needed some way to combat Elphaba's powers, so the next day Madame Morrible announced to all of Oz that there was a "Wicked Witch" living in the West, while giving them hope in the unveiling of the bubble-enshrouded "Glinda the Good." Though it turns out things didn't exactly go how the musical would have you believe, it was pretty darn close. I still don't know exactly how the Lion, the Tin Man, and the Scarecrow actually fit in the grand scheme of things in reality, but I suppose that is something I will have to learn some other time. It was a shocking experience to see Elphaba and Glinda become who they would be. It's one thing to meet them after the fact, but it is completely another to see them before you ever met them. I was having a game of dodge ball with an apple tree when the vortex manipulator finally activated again and sent me back through time.


	6. Chapter 5: Talk with a Time Agent

Adventures of John: Twist in Time

Chapter 5: Talk with a Time Agent

I reappeared in what looked like the modern-day world. No magic hats or rings or broomsticks, and no alien spaceships. Looking around, I could see Big Ben in the distance. What was I doing in London? Crowds bustled by, and I suddenly realized that I was standing out. Getting dragged through time had removed my spell of invisibility, and now I was standing in the middle of London dressed like some crazy LARPer. I snapped my fingers and vanished, reappearing in a nearby alley in more sensible clothes. Hopefully those that saw me and my disappearing act would assume they had just imagined it.

I was about to walk out of the alley when someone suddenly ran past, knocking me aside. "Sorry!" the man shouted, not looking back as he continued on. He was incredibly thin, like myself, though he was not nearly as tall. He wore a long trench coat over a blue jacket, a pair of sandshoes on his feet. "Come on Martha!" he shouted. "Hurry up!" Martha, a dark-skinned and incredibly attractive woman ran by, barely even noticing my existence. The two of them hopped into a blue police box which then vanished with a wheezing noise.

"Amazing, isn't he?" a voice asked from behind me. Turning around I saw a man smiling at me, wearing jeans held up by both a belt and suspenders, a dark trench coat over his white shirt. "There really is no sound like the TARDIS, is there?"

"Captain Jack Harkness," I muttered. "I knew it would be you. But I've never met Ten. Eleven was always my Doctor."

"I can understand that," he stated. "So, how did you like your journey?"

"What was the purpose of all this?" I questioned. "How do you even know about me? You never even met the Eleventh Doctor, and I haven't any Doctor but him."

"I've kept track of the Doctor," he responded. "I haven't been able to meet his newest regenerate face-to-face, but I've followed his activities. I met the Ponds once. Nice people. But as for you, the entire multiverse knows your name, even if most don't remember. You have a pivotal place in the conflicts of creation."

"I don't want to!" I protested, running a hand through my hair in frustration. "Sure, I enjoy adventure every now and then, but I can't keep being the universe's only hope, or the multiverse's, or whatever. I just want to survive one universe and enjoy my time with my wife and family in the other. I can't keep being the one that has to deal with these things. I don't even get respect or acknowledgement for this stuff because no one in my universe can remember any of it."

"Too bad," he replied simply. "Suck it up. That was the life you were given. You can either keep fighting or watch as the world burns, and from what I know about you, you won't do that. Look John, this is bigger than you think."

"A multi-dimensional war between the forces of Chaos and Order?" I asked sarcastically. "Of course it is going to be bigger than that. The multiverse couldn't be easy on me, now could it?"

"I'm afraid not," he answered. "This isn't something new. This has been happening from the beginning of the multiverse. Chaos and Order have always been in conflict. Empires rise and bring Order, then they are torn down and Chaos ensues. Alexander, Caesar, Napoleon, Hitler, your friend Aban, all of them fought for Order. The Founding Fathers attempted to create a system that was centered around freedom, and that is all Chaos is. Chaos is freedom. And yet still you sit on the fence, refusing to pick a side. You can't sit on the fence in a war like this one. Sooner or later, you **will** have to pick a side. We are nearing the endgame here John. There isn't much time left."

"That vortex manipulator I gave you was broken," he continued. "You powered it, and all of times locations and times were completely random, other than the influence of your subconscious. That was Chaos right there. And while I wasn't there, I don't doubt that you experienced some fairly important things on your journey. Possibly even learned something important about your past or future. Chaos isn't all evil."

"So you gave me a broken time traveling device and just guessed that I wouldn't end up in a black hole," I muttered. "That's great Jack. Just great."

"The Doctor runs around time and space in his stolen time machine, breaking the laws of his people and tearing down empires and dynasties left and right," Jack continued. "The Doctor, more than anyone, is an agent of Chaos. In Dungeons and Dragons they would refer to him as 'chaotic good'. You view Chaos as something evil, just because one of your enemies fights for it, but Chaos is not evil, just freedom. What people do with that freedom is their business. Would you really rather see a multiverse ruled by tyrants? Because that is what 'Order' is."

"Is that what this is?" I laughed. "A campaign speech? You want me to join the side of Chaos? You think that I'll join just because I like freedom? The Founding Fathers tried to create a government based on freedom, but it was still a **government**! That means there is Order involved. I don't know what crazyjuice you've been drinking Jack, but succumbing to Chaos is not the answer. God gave mankind laws to follow, and then he gave them free will so that they could choose whether or not to follow them. Just like in everything else, God chose the best route, one we need to follow. A world with no rules at all would just lead to suffering, as would a world where the laws are absolute."

I shook my head, trying to control my anger. "The universe needs balance Jack. If any of us who are not immortal are to survive, neither side can win this war. I won't let that happen. You are right, I can't sit on the fence, but there is no fence here, just too powerful forces moving towards each other like a pair of tidal waves. I need to calm the storm and save as many lives as I can. There aren't just too sides to this fight, there are three. There is Order, there is Chaos, and there is me. And if the past is anything to go by Mr. Harkness, then I'm going to bet on me, because so far I've always been the winning side."

With that I threw the vortex manipulator to the ground, hijacking just enough of its workings to shoot me back to my own reality. I couldn't stand there for another moment. After all, I had a war to prepare for.


	7. Epilogue

Adventures of John: Twist in Time

Epilogue

So now I've got another war on my hands. There are still a lot of things in my vision that haven't come true yet. Dark things to come for sure. When this will happen I have no idea. I may take a short break from my stories as I prepare for what is coming, but it shouldn't be too long. These sort of things don't seem to like waiting very much. I have no doubt that it won't be long before the forces of Chaos and Order swarm our world. Hopefully I'll be ready, but I suggest you get ready as well. Stock up food, water, and possibly weapons. I have little idea what will come next, but I doubt it will be good.

In brighter news, Zane and Alana are nearly three weeks old now. They are still the most beautiful children you have ever seen, but they recently started developing their powers. Zane sneezed and froze half of his crib a few days ago, then proceeded to turn around and light the other half on fire. Alana has taken to levitating out of her crib and teleporting around, making it incredibly difficult for the others to find her when Elsa and I are not around. Luckily for us, my wife and I can sense our children's presence, so we never have much difficulty in finding them. I've had to fireproof a large amount of the castle, as well as everyone's clothing, as Zane seems to really like to watch things burn. He also freezes a lot of stuff, but that tends to do less structural damage.

They are turning out to be a bit of a handful, but they are still the most adorable little ones in the world. From looking at them you would never imagine how difficult they can be. Teaching them how to properly use their powers is definitely going to be a priority when they become old enough to be taught. For now though I think I might have to put my head together with some of my dwarven friends to develop something to keep their powers in check, just until they are old enough to control their powers themselves.

I really wish I could tell my other family, the one in this universe, about all this. The aliens, the magic, all of it would be easier if I could just tell them. But I can't. They would think I'd gone mad. Who wouldn't? Magic spells, alternate universes, universe-ending catastrophe's, it all is rather mad if you think about it. If I wasn't experiencing it all for myself, I don't think I would believe it either. I would like you to know readers, that while I don't know most of you, I am deeply grateful for you. Here, in the guise of fan fiction, I can tell my story without fear of being sent off to an institution or being punished for living a life they cannot believe. I want to thank all of you readers. I want to thank you for being here, for reading these words.

I also want you to know, that if I don't end up stopping this war, it will be up to you. Most of you don't have magical powers or are from an alternate universe. Most of you are just ordinary people. I don't expect you to fight any dark gods or demon lords. But the forces of Chaos and Order are not always magical in nature. Like our immortal trench coat-wearing friend said, this war has been going on throughout all of human history and it is only getting worse.

Corrupt governments, terrorist organizations, criminals, abusive parents, all of these have already taken sides in this conflict, whether they know it or not. Hold on tight to your freedom, don't ever let it be taken away from you. Fight for it if you have to. Stand up for those who cannot stand up for themselves. Be the best that you possibly can be. Because I, and others like me, may not be around to help you. We cannot stand up to authority figures that abuse their power for you, we cannot help that kid on the street for you. You have to do that. Even if you don't know it, you are strong. Believe in yourself, and never let the enemy win, whoever that enemy may be. Goodbye friends, and good luck in this war. We will all need it.


	8. The Story is Not Over

The Story is Not Over…

…Not even close. If you enjoyed this story, why stop now? This is only one story in the _John the Adventurer_ series. Read all about my other adventures! Here are all of the stories in chronological order with the link to each of them. Enjoy!

**PART 1**

The Early Adventures

1. Journey to Neverland

s/9988513/1/Adventures-of-John-Journey-to-Neverland

2. Welcome to Wonderland

s/9992207/1/Adventures-of-John-Welcome-to-Wonderland

3. The Wonderful Conspiracy of Oz

s/10021169/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Wonderful-Conspiracy-of-Oz

4. The Day I Met the Doctor

s/10003914/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Day-I-Met-the-Doctor

The Frozen Trilogy

5. The Adventurer and the Snow Queen

s/9967570/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Adventurer-and-the-Snow-Queen

6. The Search for Arendelle

s/10026159/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Search-for-Arendelle

7. The Return to Arendelle

s/10036949/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Return-to-Arendelle

Conclusion

8. World War Magic

s/10051986/1/Adventures-of-John-World-War-Magic

**PART 2**

Valentines Day

9. My Frozen Valentine

s/10108634/1/Adventures-of-John-My-Frozen-Valentine

Danger of the Rifts

10. Parallels

s/10121264/1/Adventures-of-John-Parallels

11. The Doctor, the Daleks, and the Dragon

s/10126576/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Doctor-the-Daleks-and-the-Dragon

12. Winchesters

s/10140894/1/Adventures-of-John-Winchesters

13. Heroes

s/10146442/1/Adventures-of-John-Heroes

The Void Trilogy

14. The Society

s/10166428/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Society

15. Into the Void

s/10198538/1/Adventures-of-John-Into-the-Void

16. Heart of the Void

s/10227395/1/Adventures-of-John-Heart-of-the-Void

Aftermath

17. A Frozen Child One Shot

s/10249064/1/Adventures-of-John-A-Frozen-Child-One-Shot

**PART 3**

A New Threat

18. Inner Demons

s/10263529/1/Adventures-of-John-Inner-Demons

19. The Masters of Chaos One Shot

s/10277127/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Masters-of-Chaos-One-Shot

20. New World Order

s/10288840/1/Adventures-of-John-New-World-Order

21. The Stolen Queen

s/10320119/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Stolen-Queen

22. Twist in Time

s/10349673/1/Adventures-of-John-Twist-in-Time

The War

23. And So Begins the War

s/10375969/1/Adventures-of-John-And-So-Begins-the-War

24. Gods of War

s/10436380/1/Adventures-of-John-Gods-of-War


End file.
